1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Alkiette
edited to fit the Alpha Timeline >.<; One Angry Kid (WHO IS THIS KID?) Alkiette, who is a son of Ekiette and Cherry, is notorious for being really pissed off. Being the middle child, he feels strongly jealous of his siblings, and has this awfully flawed logic about them getting more love just because their status is OLDER SIBLING and YOUNGER SIBLING. While he is envious and compulsorily plans his family's demise, he does have the capabilty to feel emotions such as LOVE and SYMPATHY, though these emotions are most definitely not friends. Sometimes his outrageous behavior gets him sent to boot-camp, or he finds himself being hunted down by people who desire money. Right now he's...... being pissed. This kid has needs? Alkiette enjoys spending time with people, even though he says he hates people, and so he doesn't look like a hypocrite he spends hours alone, dressing his barbie collection that nobody but Little Iggy knows about. (Or that's what Alky believes.) When he is with someone, it's either Seraphine or whoever happens to be in the area of 1919. LIKES AND DISLIKES Likes People: Artie, Realina, Seraphine, Torineth. Candy: Extremely sour Warheads. About himself: His ability to turn invisible, his pandypack, and his violin. Oh, and his middle finger hat. Other: ………../´¯/) ………,/¯../ ………/…/ …./´¯/.’…/´¯¯·¸ ../’/…./…./…./¨¨/¯\ (’(….´….´…..¯;/’…’) .\……………..’…../ .’\'…\……….._.·´ …\…………..( ….\………….\ Dislikes People: Almost ''everybody not in the ''Likes list. Really hates pedophiles and his family. Food: Hates lasagna. Fears Cerise, Macy. Growing Up- "You don't like me when I'm happy." Riding the Short Bus In the third grade, Alkiette was cursed with mild retardation by an angry magicfag, obviously making him pretty stupid. Since then, Alky has had trouble using his powers. Friends and No Friends Alky was popular up until the 8th grade where he made a fool out of himself by... well, it's a secret. Anyone who happens to know can blackmail him. Anyway, he truly believes he's alone in this world. Only Realina's company lifts the burden of loneliness. Being a Captain HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? Abilities- The Phantom - Alky currently does not have access to his powers *Invisibility *Intangibility ( He cannot be invisible while being intangible. Using this ability for a long period of time devours his strength. Also, he can just pass through stuff, but cannot pass through attacks. WILL EXPLAIN MORE LATER.) 17-ish, almost 18-ish (check link for more detailz) Alkiette is still a Captain in the Army of Justice. 'Relationships' Artemis Damani ('family member')- 'Alky both fears and loves Artie. Matter of fact, on his list of fears, Artie is right up there in the top five as she is the equivalent of his mother figure. He shares a home with her at the Bunker of JUSTICE. In the mornings, he makes coffee for her and the Captain. He shows her son-like affection every now and then, laying his head on her shoulder and whatnot. She had shown not to be the most receptive to these acts of affection, such as when she came after the Teds' incident as her 'line of work did not call for that kind of behavior.' She had taught him much throughout the years, Alky failing to take most of it in. '''Barney Mallard (not a friend or enemy) -' Alk helped take care of Barney until Alex was purified by Ver. '''Bill Svenn(enemy)- '''Alk had never liked Bill and met him when he as a child. The man with the bowlcut had offered him a mint. Alk responded in an unfriendly manner, mocking his haircut. When Alk was younger, he had barely gone through the files to kill time and boredom, and had read up on the villain. Later, during the quest to find Anna, he had encountered Bill who was Chaerade's "dad" in the dream. Alk didn't quite remember Bill, but he trusted his distrust of the guy. '''CaptainCannoli ('family member')- '''Oh yes, Alky's number one role model who can sense homosexuality, injustice and nudity from a mile away. Cannoli was smart about giving Alky a purpose of justice while angry eyebrows was young so he would not end up in jail every other week when he was older. One of their earliest and most notable interactions is when the Captain hired Alky to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for his date with Artemis. Not getting along with his family, Alky took to living at the bunker of Justice. Over the years, the two have bonded through JUSTICE and a variety of pet projects. One project was the catapult that they used to launch a puberty video Artemis had made them watch into the acidic fountain waters. CaptainCannoli's interesting 'logic' had been instilled in Furious throughout the years. (Ex: People who wear ___ have to be bad guys. What? Justice wasn't served today? Aw man.) It was from him and Artemis that he had learned how to be nonverbally (because God knows Alky can't talk his way through a situation) proactive when injustice was present, instead of reactive. Alk goes out of his way to make his 'adoptive parents' proud, often falling short of achievement. Alk is sometimes embarrassed by the Captain and has been reduced to shutting up when the good Captain was feeling particularly extra-Cannoli-ish that day. Such an example is when he had come to discover Cannoli had made a video about Alk's homosexuality YEARS before he viewed it. Also, Alk can't believe he punched a mute guy in the face. He will never forget. '''Cerise (enemy)- To this day, Alky fears Cerise, even though he has not seen her in years. The days of her freaky crush on him haunt him until present times. If he saw her nowadays, he would be nice anyways, because he feels bad for treating her badly while she was sick. 'Chaerade (friend-ish)- ' Growing up, Alk had noticed Chaerade had gone through a sex change he was too afraid to question for fear of getting shot. "When the hell did He-Rade become She-rade," he thought often during his interactions with her. In his time alone, he pretends to be Chaerade, shooting at non-existent enemies with gunfingers. Alk had caught onto Chaerade's tendency to fulfill her own self-interests and never gave her the entirety of his trust unless he was forced to do otherwise. During the nightmare adventure, Chaerade had become a child and a platonic, profound love for the sharpshooter had blossomed within Furious. He was awfully protective of her and hummed "ma melodie" to her before they were fired upon. He figured that he would redeem himself by making what he thought were his last moments awesome for someone else. "That's your melody. Always." 'Cherry (actual mother)- '''Cherry despised Alky from the moment she saw him as a forming fetus during an ultrasound. She was pissed at him for absolutely no reason. She had admitted that her dislike of her son is unjustified, but reasoned that the universe wanted her to be pissed at him because it served a greater purpose. Alk's acting out from sibling envy didn't help his case. He had given up trying to win her over and ended up staying indefinitely at the bunker of justice with his 'real family'. '''Connely Applewhite(admires Connely to the point where he doesn't want it creepy due to the difference in age... is creepy.)- '''Alk had initially hated Connely for being 'smoother than Connely's chest.' He is still weary of this very fact even after they had formed a friendship. Connely was there when the ghost had appeared and they both suffered from its wrath. Afterwards, Connely had supplied the kid with a cathartic drug. Because it was free and Connely made a few comments about how they don't profit off those who need help, he had earned leeway into Alk's good side. Thankful, Alk had promised to do whatever he could to find Eva. He had taken the drug when they were all out at the club to cope with seeing the ghost hovering evilly next to Chaerade. The day after, Alk had told him the advice Chaerade had shared with him: To never be alone, as it can't do shit in crowds. This terrified Connely and he had offered his couch for Alk to sleep on. Alk did sleep over, but he didn't sleep well, as he was terrified that they had somehow doubled the potential for the ghost to show up. Nonetheless, Alk is glad that he has someone to confide in at 19, as he's mostly on everyone else's shitlist. Alk accidentally slips out comments on what he thinks of Connely and has made it apparent he thinks him to be hot. Alk had learned from the leader of the "TarBitches" that they had created technology to hack into AIs and relayed this to Connely. The two began to take off to learn more information. It was then that they had run into the robot "Kilroy." (Or rather, Kilroy had shown up to them.) '''Coy(on and off love interest of sorts)-' During his childhood, Alky had wanted to kick Coy's ass. He never found a -justified- reason as to why he wanted to beat up Coy. Alky had always been verbal about how he found Flower Power's clothes distasteful. In a way, Alk had always been surprised that Coy treated him relatlively well, as he had never been pleasant to the dreamhopper. Victoire's sarcastic comments on how Alk was gay for Coy had made his surprise turn into adoration when he thought deeply about Coy in 'that way.' At first, Alk was accepting of his feelings, even admitting to liking Coy before he admitted he was gay. That acceptance quickly declined with the paranoia of being judged and he came to fear Flower Power, even avoiding sleep so he would not see him in his dreams. He thought he had made his feelings apparent and felt betrayed when Coy dragged him on an adventure to find Anna. The grudge he holds post-adventure won't never stop Alky from helping Flower Power if he needed it. 'Ekiette (father) -' Alky wasn't close to his father and came to hate him after finding out he continued to associate with Kell after he had discovered, for himself, Kell's outrageous criminal history. It was suspected that Eki had cheated on his mother, leading her to bear his half-brother (and currently deceased half-sister) Patience with another man. 'Frank (Qualified to be recruited)- '''Frank approached Alk with pictures of gay guys going at it and asked Furious what his thoughts were. Furious exploded, admitting his faggotry with pride. Frank lol'd and said that he originally thought Alk was -not- homosexual because he looked too angry to be one of them. Frank had invited Alky over to his house to see purified people be tied up in s&m poses. Alk still wishes to recruit him, but didn't get the chance to do so due to the angry mob. '''Groovethang(jackass comrade)-' Alk dreads talking and working with Groovethang, which is funny since he was the one that recruited the ex-priest into the Army of Justice. It was revealed when Patience read Alky's journals aloud that Alk was jealous of Groovethang's swagger. Alk will not hesitate to be a bitch to Groovethang, but he will also not pause when Groovethang is in need of help or genuine comfort. Furious was blown away when Groovethang beat a man to death with a bat during an episode of blind rage. He was considering outing Groovethang to Artie and the Caps after a dream he had about Suit?3 going to the 'higher range', but Connely had changed his mind in time. 'Ikki (sibling and enemy)- '''The two had got along fairly well when they were younger. Now, they unsurprisingly share a rivalry, seeing as how Ikki had done more than enough to gain a spot on his shitlist. Alk had always been jealous of Ikki and her achievements and their family swooned over her for being a prodigy. '''Humility(enemy)- '''Snow White had purified Alky, who was willing to undergo the 'spiritual transformation' only because he had been blackmailed. Later, Snow White would be the first male Furious ever kissed. Alky thinks Snow White is hot and wishes he would stop being evil so they can make out. (consensually, the next time) Alk put up warning posters of Humility, depicting him as a horned tentacle creature of doom. Because one horn was longer than the other, the citizens didn't take it seriously and were blindsided when Humility went on a purifying rampage throughout the neighborhood. Alky constantly taunts him and will wear a dress for the purity freak. '''Kicks- '''Kicks Mallard, speaking on behalf of the entire community and herself, had appeared one day to address Humility's actions. She had brought the sign with her, pointing at it and commenting on its ridiculousness... for one horn was longer than the other. Alk had followed her to her house where she defended her twin brother Barney from Humility. He was useless, falling into the floor at the worse time. Their friendship began when Alk offered to help take care of Barney and he visits her on occasion. '''Kilroy- '''Alk had thrown a tantrum over wanting to bring Kilroy home when he found out the musicbot could blast some serious tunes. Alk beat his fists against the ground and cried, "I want! I WANT!" '''Realina(ex-girlfriend, first love)- '''Realina had appealed to the one percent of heterosexuality that resides within Alkiette. They were lovers from childhood up until Alk was 17. She had controlled his behavior towards others by sending fireballs at him when she caught him being rude. When Alk wasn't serving 'justice' he was on adventures with Realina. The two traveled far and wide, easily accessing places because Alk could literally fly on his girlfriend while she assumed her phoenix form. Isn't that convenient. They did other things like tend to his mother's garden together with Patience and play with Nydia. Their summers were spent fighting off animated skeletons in dungeons and castles.They had split due to the difference in their life's priorities. Realina had wanted to go to college while Alk wanted to stay and be faithful to his duties as a Captain. His side of the story is that she is a cheating bitch, but that might just be an irrational assumption born from the depression that comes with splitting from your love. He still cries over Realina from time to time because situations that break your heart are forever with you. '''Suits (ENEMIES)-' Alk is scared shitless of the group because the first time he saw them he was after the ghost had made its first appearance to Connely and him. He is beginning to feel awful for Suit3 and had so ever since Kicks had pointed out the group's cruel treatment of Mister Alpaca. '''Tort- '''Tort and him never got along due to Alky's homophobia. For years, Alk trolled Tort for liking penor. Tort trolls him right back. The two had barely talked to each other outside of insulting, except for the time Alk had requested porn from the fellow homosexual. The Suits had followed the two to his house and ended up injecting Tort with silvery liquid. '''Veracity (Vermuta)- '''Alk doesn't hate or like Ver, but tries to treat him as politely as possible so he does not reveal his secrets. He feels bad that the Captain punched him in the face. (Alk even wrote a song about the Captain punching ver in the face) Ver had helped Alk by removing the brainwashing. '''Victoire- '''What more can be said besides the fact the two share a mutual hate. Alk's never excited to see her and his hatred continued to fed when she had threatened to ruin finding the Captain. It was her sarcastic comments that lead him to liking Coy, making him think deeply about the dreamhopper 'in that way.' He will be concerned if Victoire is hurt and even tries hooking her up with people when she isn't around. After Victoire was like, "I fucked your friend and she died" there was really, absolutely no way Alk would ever be civil to her unless she was dying.